Dead Revenge
by BlackAndWhitePanda
Summary: Found this couple on YouTube, and thought I should writ a story about them.  Proud to be the first to do so too! Rated T just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Being Dead sucked. To be honest, there wasn't much else she could say. Greta couldn't get over all the hurt and betrayal she had felt after her brother had killed her. Maybe that was part of being dead. Having to live with all the emotions you had when you were living, espeacially the very last emotions that you ever felt. If a ghost could cry, Greta would probably sob her eyes out.

"Who said being dead had to be so dull pretty?" A childish voice came from behind her. Greta whirled around.

"Apparently the laws of being dead." Greta snapped. Her brother had always told her no to talk to strangers, but apparently he wasn't really someone who should be listened to.

"Well what if I said it didn't have to be?" THe boy grinned at her widened eyes.

"Is there a way for you to bring me back?" She asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. I could do a spell that would bind you to the Earth again though. You would still be able to cross into the spirit world, but you wouldn't age, and you could feel everything that a normal human being could feel. wouldn't that be wonderful?" THe boy answered.

GReta sighed in longing at the thought. THe last time she had been on Earth was when she had met those girls. The one with the really long blond ponytail who could shoot arrows was her favorite. THat girl had a lot of secrets and GReta couldn't wait to see what would happen when they came out. THe girl was foolish to think that they wouldn't. Secrets don't stay buried. Greta herself was proof of that.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" THe boy smiled in a cocky way that reminded her curiously of her brother.

"First, you have to tell me your name," She answered quickly so that he wouldn't get any ideas to fast.

"Well, some people just call me a trouble maker, but I like to introduce myself as Klarion the Witch Boy." Klarion took a bow before grinning at GReta again.

"Well then Mr. Trouble Maker," Great teased, "Please get me out of here as soon as possible." Greta.

"Anything for a pretty little ghost like you." Klarion held out his hand , and Greta took it without another thought.

She closed her eyes and felt the thrill of re-entering the Earth, feeling the ground before her. _Feeling._ Could it be? Had Klarion's spell already worked without her noticing that he had done anything at all? She bent down to pick up a rock. Scraping it against her hand, Greta took delight in the warm blood that ran through her fingers, feeling the sting of the cut. It was all beautiful, beautiful pain. Feeling. Greta felt human again.

She heard a laugh from beside her and realized that Klarion was laughing at her reaction to it all.

"What? If you had been dead, you would be excited to feel anything at all too. Trust me, I know better than you do." Greta snapped indifferently.

"True. Now, on to business. In order to complete the ritual, I need you to agree to do some favors for me. Anything I ask. Three favors. Is it worth it, or would you prefer to return to that dull, dead place that I rescued you from?" Klarion looked half threatening, and half pleading.

"Alright, three favors." Greta responded.

"Excellent! Now say this: I, Greta Hayes, vow to complete three deeds, in order to live on Earth for eternity. I will do whatever is necassary to complete these deeds, and agree to give up control of my body until the deeds are done. All of this applies, unless Klarion himself commands that I may be free."

Greta repeated.

"Good. Your first deed. Help me track down Artemis Crock." Klarion smiled maliciously.

"Why her?" Greta asked, thinking of the secretive blond girl who had been chased by her brother.

"It isn't her that I want. It's her father. I need to get his attention, but he won't listen to me because I'm just a kid. If I catch his traitorous daughter, that would get his attention for sure, right?" Klarion grinned hopefully.

Greta smiled. THis would be her chance to get back at those girls for not keeping their promise. They had told her that they would get her a proper burial. They hadn't. After Halloween, they had left her. THey probably hadn't even thought of her again. THey would pay. Klarion smiled, knowing that he wouldn't even need to control Greta's body to get her to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

"And, how exactly is that supposed to work?" Klarion asked her.

"Simple, I give away Artemis's secrets, then she'll run off on her own because she thinks that everyone will hate her. THat's when you will have your chance to get her, and that will lure Sportsmaster directly into your trap." Greta smiled, proud of her sort of elaborate plan.

"I like you. I think I"m going to have fun with you." Klarion winked at her. Greta blushed. God it felt good to be able to blush again.

"So, how are you planning to get the entire team together in order to give away her secrets?" Klarion asked.

"Simple. Cause a distraction that is big enough to be important, but small enough that the high-and-mighty Justice League will send the kid's team to handle it. I' suppose I'll leave you in charge of that." Greta answered.

"And what would you like me to do pretty?" Klarion asked.

"Just rob a bank or start a fire or something. It can't be that hard. You are a Lord of Chaos." GReta pointed out.

"Alright. Well, I hope this plan of yours works. Sound like you at least thought about it." Klarion grinned as if he'd said something funny.

"Oh, it will work. I'm not just doing this as a favor for you. Those girls promised that they would tell the police where I was buried so that I would get a proper burial. THen, they just left me alone. THis isn't just about you Klarion. I'm doing this for my own personal revenge." With that, Greta turned and marched away, leaving Klarion standing behind staring in shock.

_I can't even remember the last time someone had the nerve to snap at me like that. _Klarion thought.

"Team, report to mission room immediately." Batman's voice rang thorugh all of their ears and Arteims, KF, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Zatanna, and Miss Martian all walked to the mission room.

"THere is a fire over on the bank on fifth street. It is suspected that it has been started to distract people from a robbery. Stop the fire and the robber, and make sure no one gets hurt." Batman finished and then dismissed the team.

THe team climbed aboard the Bioship and took off for the burning bank. Once they arrived, they obviously saw Klarion the Witch Boy carrying out several large bags of money.

"Hey, that guy over there just saved a lot of the money from getting burned. Maybe Klarion isn't as evil as we thought." Miss Martian said in her annoying, perky voice.

"He's robbing the bank M'Gann. He's not doing anyone any good." Robin corrected her, sighing at his teammate's stupidity.

"Oh." Miss Martian answered simply.

"Let's just stop him please." Artemis snapped.

"Yes, I agree." Kaldur said.

"Ohh, shocker." Wally muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaldur asked his team mate.

"Oh, nothing. You just seem to be agreeing with Artemis an awful lot lately." Wally responded innocently.

"Maybe, that's because I actually have something sensible to say most of the time, unlike you Baywatch." Artemis snapped. Kaldur smiled greatfully, and Artemis returned it with one just as genuine.

"Can we stop arguing and actually do something about the witch boy, who by the way is burning a bank and stealing a lot of money at the same time?" Superboy spoke up for the first time.

"Right." Everyone mumbled, a little ashamed of themselves for getting so distracted.

At the moment, Klarion thought he was pretty clever for using both of Greta's examples of "minor crimes." It was also pretty fun to set that fire. He hadn't done anything like this in so long. As a Lord of Chaos, he thought that robbing banks was beneath him. But dang, it was fun. He ought to do this more often. Klarion decided that he would thank Greta later for that.

At the moment, Klarion was really liking Greta. She was quite an evil genius considering that she was just dead a few days ago. THen, an arrow shot past his head, and Klaron knew that the junior Justice League was following him, just like he-sorry Greta-had planned.

Good. Greta's plan was working very well. Very soon, after YJ stopped the fire, they would follow Klarion into the woods, where she would intervene and destroy Artemis Crock.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis watched her arrow whiz right past Klarion's head. It was a good thing that she wasn't actually trying to hit him, just get his attention. Which was probably a stupid plan since they were chasing him.

"Artemis! He's heading into the woods. Change tactics. Surround him on all sides." Kaldur shouted from behind.

That was exactly what they did. THanks to her training from the shadows, (which no one knew about) Artemis was pretty much an expert at weaving in and out trees, mines, or anything else her father put in her way. God she hoped M'Gann wasn't listening in on this.

Considering Klarion was a Lord of Chaos, he did not seem to be doing well in the woods at all. In minutes, Artemis and Zatanna were in front of him, Kaldur and Connor were on the sides of him, Wally, Robin, and Miss M were guarding he back.

"Looks like we caught you. That certainly was easy. Guess the wood weren't really your best escape plan." Artemis smirked and flipped her hair.

"Who said I was trying to escape?" Klarion grinned.

"Give us the money Klarion." Miss Martian tried to sound threatening, and wound up giggling at her poor attempt.

"You should get a new team Artemis. This one can't tell a trap from an escape plan. Maybe you should go back to your old one." Klarion cackled.

"Wait, you a different team before this?" Wally asked.

"No!" Artemis said quickly.

"Well, we all know that was a lie. Well actually, not all of us. I know it's a lie, My pretty ghost friend knows its a lie, you know its a lie. But I suppose they don't know its a lie." Klarion said pointing at Artemis's friends.

"You can't-" Artemis started,

"No, I can't. But she can. Oh yes, she can expose you for exactly who you are." Klarion cackled before disappearing in his portal, leaving someone pretty familiar in his place.

"Secret!" Zatanna gasped.

"Greta. You did this. This was all your plan." Artemis growled.

"Yes. But, really, you only have your selves to blame. I helped you escape my brother, and you just left me after you had promised not to. You deserve all of this. Especially you Artemis! You of all people should know what its like to have a sibling like that. It's not like yours wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" Greta felt like she was on the verge of tears, letting not just her anger, but her hurt and betrayal show as well.

"Artemis. What is she talking about?" Kladur asked gently.

"Why can you say something other than secret? Is it because now you're exposing mine?" Artemis snapped, ignoring Kladur.

"You can thank Klarion for that." Greta replied, her face cold and hard.

"Artemis, what did she mean? Do you have a sister?" Kaldur asked again, louder this time.

"Well, do you want to tell them or should I?" Greta asked.

"You can't just give away my secrets!" Artemis shouted.

"Maybe she should." Artemis felt Zatanna's hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Artemis whispered.

"I told you before Artemis, secrets don't stay buried. Maybe its time for yours to be undug.(**Is that a word?**)" Zatanna replied gently.

"Good. We I suppose I should start with Artemis's family."

Artemis released one strangled cry before falling to her knees. Kladur came and knelt down beside her.

"No matter who they are, we won't betray you. It doesn't matter." He whispered.

"Wait until you find out who they are before you say that." Artemis answered.

"It still won't matter." Kladur repeated.

"I suppose I should probably start by telling you that her father is-" GReta started, adn then was cut off by Artemis.

"Sportsmaster. My father is Sportsmaster and before Greta can say anything else, Cheshire is my older sister." Artemis tried to sound confident, but her voice shook to much.

"I applaud you for telling them that much, but what about all the little pieces you left out?" Greta smiled. "Like your mother."

"Don't say anything about her. THis is about me. Not her." Artemis growled.

"Yes everything always has to be about you doesn't it." GReta snarled, remembering the reason that Artemis and Zatanna never went to the police.

"She doesn't matter, not in this case." Artemis argued.

"Her mother is Paula Crock1 She used to be Tigress!" Greta shouted out in glee.

"Your entire family is villains and you never even told us?" Connor shouted.

"Well, yeah. You all would have hated me. I didn't say anything because I was embarrassed to be related to all of them, and I didn't want you to think of me as anything other than a hero!" Artemis yelled back.

"Well, we think of you as something else now!" Connor snapped.

"Superboy! Artemis's family have nothing to do with who she is. She is still a member of this team, and this will not affect the way we see her." Kladur defended Artemis, but when he turned around, she had already run off deeper into the woods.

"Wait, so if you're Green Arrow's niece, and Sportsmaster is her father..." M'Gann gasped. "Sportmaster is Green Arrow's brother!"

"No M'Gann. Artemis is not related to Green Arrow in any way. That was just to protect her identity." Robin corrected.

Kladur rolled his eyes at the stupid Martian and ran after Artemis, with Zatanna close behind him.

**Ta-Da! Bet you guys aren't used to seeing sweet little Secret as... well, whatever I made her into. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll only update if I get more! Just kidding. I'll probably update anyway, but please review anyway. All comments are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway, here's the next chapter, but before that:**

**SnowWolf22: No, I don't exactly have anything against Miss Martian, I just think that every story needs an idiot, and I decided to pick her because she really doesn't have much of a role in the rest of my story. **

**pyro-pisces12: Yes I am a Kaldur/Artemis shipper, and I needed to include that because I got really tired of all the Spitfire stuff.**

**Abbie Brown: Here is more so there is no need for you to do something horrible to me.**

Greta smiled as Artemis ran off into the woods. So far, everything was going really well. Greta did not doubt Klarion's ability to capture Artemis when she was alone, or even if she had that Atlantean boy following her. Maybe Greta doubted his focus, but hopefully he would keep that in check.

"Greta, the last time we saw you, you helped us. What happened?" Zatanna whispered as she too ran off to find Artemis.

"Well, I suppose my work is done here. Congratulations on sending three of your teammates to their possible doom because someone was to shallow to accept that Artemis isn't like her family. And she isn't." Greta smiled as she disappeared into thin air, as she had discovered that she could still do that.

"What do you think that means?" Miss Martian asked, sounding strangely cheerful.

"That when Artemis ran off, Kladur and Zatanna followed, which led them to the trap that was originally only set for Artemis. Klarion gets three prizes for the price of one." Wally explained.

"Ohhhh!" Miss Martian said. "Well, we better go get them!" And then she floated off.

Robin had of course already done his "ninja thing" and was no where to be seen. Wally had sped off as soon as he had explained his realization to M'Gann. And Connor had gone too, because now he felt guilty about leading his teammates to their possible deaths. Which meant that Miss Martian was actually the only one there by the time she had said, "Well, we better go get them!"

Meanwhile, Greta had reappeared in the area where Kladur was now sitting on the ground next to Artemis and trying to comfort her, Zatanna standing right behind them. She could already see the look of delight on Klarion's face when he saw that they had caught three little heroes. The truth was, even if he did try to act older, Klarion was still a kid, just like her. Her brother killing her hadn't changed that. It had just made her grow up a little see the obvious reality; no one really cared that much about her. Harm had proven that. And Artemis and Zatanna had made it pretty clear as well.

"Oooh! Greta, we caught two mice, and a a fish today!" Klarion's childish voice came from behind her, surprising her.

Greta giggled how much of a kid he sounded like at that moment.

"You, are a genius my pretty little ghost girl!" He grinned at her, and Greta blushed.

"Do you your spell, and then we can get this all over with." Greta said teasingly. The truth was, this was actually the most fun she had had in a very long time.

"Ooh, another smart idea!" Klarion grinned again, and then did his spell, causing a net to entangle itself along with the three young heroes.

"Hmmmm... I wonder what the Justice League will think of all their little pets just disappearing." Greta said, emerging form the shadows.

Artemis looked up at her, the anger and betrayal so clear in her eyes that Greta almost flinched. She remembered those feelings all to well, and was sure that she had looked the same when Harm had approached her, dagger in hand.

"Don't worry Arty. I'm sure your daddy will make you feel all better soon." Greta shot Artemis one final glare, and then let Klarion handle their prisoners transportation.

"Bye bye. See you back at our little jail/ hiding place." Klarion called back with a wink.

Greta giggled and felt herself blush for possibly the tenth time that night. She was really starting to enjoy having Klarion around. At least he seemed sincere.

**Later:**

Greta was absolutely shocked when she walked in to her and Klarion's "hiding place" and was immediately swept up into a hug by Klarion, whom she had assumed didn't really do such things.

"Greta you are by far the most genius ghost I have ever met! And believe me. I've met a lot." Klarion was literally shouting for joy.

"It wasn't to difficult of a plan to come up with." Greta responded shyly.

"Yeah, but you still managed to lure three heroes into a trap meant for one! I think that's incredible." Klarion said.

"Right, well, uh, thanks." Greta smiled to herself.

"If you still don't believe me, let me just tell you, it is extremely difficult to get me to say that to anyone. So you should be very impressed with yourself." Klarion was suddenly whispered, as if this was some kind of secret that only she could know.

"Thanks. I think I believe it." Greta smiled, and then did something that she never would have seen herslef doing to anyone, especially not Klarion. She leaned over, pecked him on the lips, and then walked away, leaving Klarion standing, completely stunned, a grin spreading slowly across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Greta sighed, tapping her thumbs on the table. She was bored, and it was Klarion's fault. She was still waiting for Sportsmaster to come and pick up his "package" of two heroes and his daughter. In the mean time, she needed to ask Artemis and Zatanna a question, and it was a really important one too. And Klarion wouldn't let her. So now she was bored.

"Greta?" She jumped at the sound of Klarion's voice.

"What?" She snapped, even making him flinch, which she didn't expect at all.

"Please don't be mad at me. Life is no fun anymore without you talking to me." Klarion whined, which Greta had noticced he was really good at doing.

But, this time, she rewarded him with a laugh.

"Klarion, you've known me for a week! It can't possibly be all that different from before all this." Greta said.

Klarion cocked his head to the side like a puppy, considering this point that she had just made as if it were actually confusing. That made her laugh even more, which made Klarion grin triumphantly.

"So, why don't you at least tell me why you're mad at me and then I can fix it." Klarion looked so proud of this plan, even though it was one that any normal person would have said.

"Okay, well I'm mad because you won't let me go talk to Artemis and Zatanna! Do you have any idea how annoying it is that I came up with the plan that caught them, and now I can't even ask them the question I want to!" Greta was panting by the time she had finished because she hadn't taken a breath anywhere else.

"Are you planning to ask them why they never told the police?" Klarion asked softly.

"No. I know why already. This is something much more personal." Greta replied softly.

"Alright then. Go on and ask." Klarion stepped aside to let Greta walk through the door that led to the cell.

"Really?" Greta hadn't actually expected it to be so easy.

"Yeah. no harm in one question, right?" He nodded.

_Ironic he should put it that way. _Greta thought with a smile and pecked him on the cheek and then walked into the room where Artemis, Zatanna, and Aqualad waited.

Artemis felt an overwhelming sense of dread every time the door opened, afraid that it would be her father. So when the door creaked open again, she heard herself suck in a sharp breath of fear. However, it was just Greta.

"What are you doing here?" Zatanna snapped. Greta was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I need to ask you and Artemis a question." She replied simply.

"If you want to know why we didn't tell anyone about you-" Artemis started.

"No. Not that. I already know why." Greta snapped.

"Then what?" Kaldur asked, coming to stand protectively near Artemis.

"Where is my brother?" Greta blurted out, adn then cursed herself for sounding so desperate.

"Why do you want to know that of all things?" Zatanna asked, much more surprised than anything else.

"Lots of reasons. When I first died, all I could say was 'secret.' I never got to talk to him. Now, I kind of feel like I should." Greta replied a little shyly.

"You want to talk to the person who killed you?" Artemis asked.

"More than anything." Greta sighed. However hard she had tried denying it, the truth hit her like a boulder. She missed her brother, no matter what he had done.

"You know, they shouldn't have to tell you, after all you've done to them." Kaldur spoke hestitantly, as though not sure if he should speak at all.

"They don't have to. I can easily find out on my own, but it seemed easier just to try this first." Greta responded.

"We do, kind of, owe her." Artemis mumbled to Zatanna.

"Well, yeah, but after all of this, do we still?" Zatanna whispered back.

"Please! Artemis, how would you feel if it was you in this situation, you and your sister."

Artemis paused to consider that.

"He's in (some random name of prison cause i don't really know any.)" Artemis said, despite a funny look from both Kaldur, and Zatanna.

Greta smiled in relief and walked out. As she did she heard this:

"Artemis, why did you tell her that? She's the reason that we're here!" Kladur said.

"No, Zatanna and I are." Artemis replied simply.

With another smile, Greta walked back upstairs. When she got there, Klarion gave her a funny look.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Greta walked by him without a word.

"To pay someone a visit." She replied, and then walked away.

**In The Random Prison:**

Harm gasped, paling and backed against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed in shock.

"Do you still have nightmares about me dear older brother?" Greta whispered, trying to sound as creepy as she could.

"No. i'm not sorry! You deserved to die. You were crueler than me." He answered, his voice trembling.

"How?" Greta snapped.

"You kept me from being pure. I could heave helped people instead of destroying them, but you reamained special in my heart. You were selfish, making me care about you all those years. Killing you turned me into this monster and now there isn't any turning back!" Harm shouted.

"_I_ was selfish? You murdered your own sister so that you didn't have to have a heart. So that you could get some mystic sword. How am I the selfish one?" Greta yelled.

"You aren't, ok! It was a lie. I'm still a liar. I'm still a monster. You were always the good child. You were honest. You were better. I didn't kill you so that I could have the sword Greta. I killed you so that I didn't have to look at you every day and see what I wasn't." Harm said, putting his head in his hands.

_Well, this is new. _Greta thought.

"You should see the things I'm up to now." Greta said with a shaky laugh.

"Those girls, they never told the police where you were, did they?" Harm asked.

"No. They didn't." Greta answered quietly.

"Do you know why?" Harm said.

"They forgot about me. They just walked away and had fun and forgot about me. I saw them making out on a park bench, and then they sat up and just started talking about how wrong it felt, and how they should never do it again and all this other stuff, and they had already forgotten about me." Greta explained.

"Oh." Harm said simply.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I kind of liked that Artemis girl. She was strong and determined, and clearly wouldn't have taken no for an answer. And she was good, despite who her family was. She reminded me of you Greta." Harm said.

This was definately a new side of him. Maybe he did regret it. Maybe he had changed since he had killed her. Just maybe.

"I'm not good. I'm doing awful things. I'm hurting people. I'm not good." She said, repeating how she wasn't good because she had been ignoring such a truth.

"But you can be. Me, I've never had much potential for being good. But you, you've always been different." Harm said with a smile.

Greta gave a small laugh.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I can tell you aren't a ghost anymore. You finish whatever debt you have to whoever you owe, and by that point, I'll hopefully be out of prison. From that point on, you and I will stick together. I'll prove to you that I can be better, and then you can prove it to yourself since you've apparently lost faith. We'll help eachother Greta. Like a real brother and sister." Harm said.

"Deal." Greta answered, and then she disappeared.

"Have a good trip?" Klarion asked when she reappeared at the table she had been sitting at earlier.

"Yeah." Greta answered with a small smile.

"It's amazing what it takes to teach us a lesson, isn't it?" Klarion said, moving a lot closer to her.

"It's even more amazing when its the guy who kills you that teaches you that lesson." Greta said.

Then, Klarion wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but he did. He stood , took Greta's hand and pulled her up too, and then kissed her, holding onto her like he would never let go, and he didn't want to. She felt the same, and gladly returned the kiss.

"Stay with me until the world ends Greta." Klarion murmered.

"Always." Greta whispered, and suddenly she was happier than she had ever been.

She had her brother back. She had Klarion. Life was better the second time.

**Sorry it took me so long! I was in Chicago for a week, and had no computer access. So, I hope you guys are pleased. I certainly am. Read and Review! Oh, and for your paitience, I will update again very soon. Like, sooner than usual.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, exactly how long will it be until Sportsmaster gets here?" Greta asked hesitantly.

"Not sure. It has been way to long though." Klarion answered. "Why?" He asked after a moment.

"I was just curious." Greta answered casually.

_Because I really need to know how long I have. Because you don't know what will happen when he gets here, but I do. Because I'm trying to protect you. _Greta thought.

Klarion narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then shrugged. He had come to trust Greta way to much to let it go to waste.

Greta gave a small sigh in relief, so small that Klarion didn't even notice it.

"Listen, I need to talk to Artemis and Zatanna again." Greta said after a moment.

"Why?" Klarion asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just though it would be good to say thank you, since they told me what I wanted to know even though I did this to them."Greta lied.

"Really, because last time I checked you were pretty pissed off at them." Klarion responded.

"Well, I guess I've cooled down since then. Or revenge just isn't as fun once its done." Greta answered with a giggle.

God, Klarion hated that laugh. It was so innocent, so childlike. It made it so tempting to give in to her...

"Peeeeaaasssseeee!" Greta begged.

"No." Klarion said firmly, intending to turn around so that he didn't have to see her adorable face any more.

"Come on!" Greta snapped, making a pouty face before Klarion could turn his back.

_Crap. I'm dead. I can't stand up to that._ Klarion thought, and then he sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time." He consented.

GReta smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the turned and walked through the door leading to the cells.

As she walked, Greta smirked to herself. Tempting Klarion was getting easier and easier.

"Zatanna!" Greta hissed when she got to the cell.

"Now what is it Greta?" She snapped back.

"Did Klarion lock you guys in with magic?" Greta asked.

"Yes. If he had just used a key I would have been able to undo it a long time ago." Zatanna answered, clearly confused.

"Oh." Greta said, her face falling.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Nothing. I was hoping that I might be able to find the key to this door, but if you can't undo the spell..." Greta sort of shrugged.

"You wanted to let us go?" Zatanna asked.

"Look, a week ago, I was pretty pissed, as you noticed. And you know what, I still think I had every right to be. But if I don't find a way to get you three out of here, I can't protect Klarion." GReta snapped. She didn't want Zatanna to think thta she was doing this for her.

"Why would you want to? You seem smart enough to know that he's only using you, and yet you are still here." Zatanna replied.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. And if he is then fine. I'm bound to him until I pay off my debt to him anyway, so there isn't much of a point in thinking about it now." Greta knew she was babbling, but she was assuring herdelf about it as much as anyone else.

"What debt?" Artemis, who had just come to the door of the cell, asked.

"Klarion brought me back to life. I have to do three favors for him now. THe first was capturing you three." Greta explained.

"Is that why you did this?" Kaldur joined in now too.

"Mainly, but I still wanted revenge on the two of you so don't get the wrong idea." Greta said.

"No, of course not." Zatanna muttered sarcastically.

"Look, why are you trying to let us go anyway, after you ent to so much effort to get us here?" Artemis asked. Overall, she had been the most tolerant of Greta's schemes and manipulation towards them, but she still didn't trust the girl.

"I can't explain, but its really important. Please just-" she stopped herself. She had been about to say trust me, but that probably would not have been the best thing to say.

"There is something seriously messed up with your head." Zatanna declared after a moment of silence.

Greta just looked thoughtful. Her hand gave a small, almost imperceptible movement. Then she sighed.

"Fine. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye." And then she abruptly turned away and walked back through the door that she came in from.

As she walked out, Greta couldn't help but to smirk to herself. Things may not have gone exactly as planned, but she had done her job.

Back in the cell, Kaldur frowned.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"She confuses me a lot." Artemis said beside him.

"hmmmmm." Zatanna said.

"What?" Kaldur and Artemis asked at the same time, and glanced at each other with a slight smile.

"It's just odd..." Zatanna answered thoughtfully.

"Do you have any clue what she was doing?" Artemis asked.

"No, but she had a purpose other than what she said." Zatanna answered.

"How could you tell?" Kaldur asked, surprised.

"She came down here, she asked a question that had a completely obvious answer, and then mad a little hand motion and walked out. How could you not tell?" Zatanna snapped. Artemis though she had been a little too snippy at Kaldur lately. A small smile played on her lips. Could this be jealousy?

"True." Kaldur responded, ignoring her rudeness like usual.

"I don't exactly trust her, after everything that she has done, but I don't think she's planning anything to maniacal." Artemis said.

"Why do you say that, after everything she's done?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Whatever happened when she went to talk to her brother, it changed her, whatever Harm said." Artemis replied.

"Alright then. All thats left is to find out-" Kladur stopped there as he saw a small white square of paper in the edge of the cell.

Carefully he picked it up and read it.

"I think this is yours Zatanna." He said with a slight smile.

She took it from it, read it carefully, adn then very slowly, a wide grin spread on her face.

On the paper, Greta had left the exact spell that Klarion had used, along with copied instructions for the unlocking spell.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, so please don't stab me for this because i will need to survive to continue writing at all. I wouldn't be expecting any updates for a while because i have a serious case of writers block. Any way, if you have any ideas please message me cause i need some inspiration. thanks for your support. love you all!**

**Sinceraly,**

**TheBlackAndWhitePanda**


End file.
